Atomic Flux
by Ever Lasting Night Life
Summary: Sora starts to get recognised as something he is not whilst Roxas starts having dreams of a nightmarish future. And an old enemy has stirred from the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Atomic Flux Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine in this...

_"A scattered dream that's like a far off memory, a far off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up…yours and mine."_

The island was unusually quiet for this time of day. However in one way, it was just the way it was preferred to be by the male who sat on the shores of Destiny Island, his perfect blue irises drinking in the texture of the waves as they sprang upon him and yet never really laid a finger. The sounds of loud seagulls filled the world behind him and yet nothing moved him from his own frame of mind as it were. Not even the sounds of the children who played in the water on the small side of the Cove that he and his friends Riku and Kairi had used to build a raft that he knew wasn't really going to take them anywhere and yet he had no heart to tell them that, especially Kairi. Her face shone before his eyes quickly but he swiped away the thought, believing that what he was thinking was just pure nonsense. He couldn't tell her how he felt. He knew it wouldn't seem right since they were best friends and always will be.

His head started to slightly pound. Another headache that he didn't really want right now. Sometimes he felt that in the knowledge of knowing that he had a nobody called Roxas, it almost made him feel as if he were now two people put into one and yet he knew that it was just a cruel trick that his imagination was playing on him. Yet, every dream he had felt ever so slightly more real within each second. He remembered the one with ease. He was walking along a path with Goofy and Donald wasn't he? The two friends stuck by him until the end and now they lived on the islands with Sora, Riku and Kairi yet they found it hard not to tell people where they were from when Tidus or Selphie would ask them. They path seemed almost as if it would never end. Then it almost suddenly became night, as if following Pluto to wherever they were going was now just a short piece instead of how long it once was. What stuck out to him in the dream though was the man in the black cloak. He had obviously been a member of Organization XIII right?

And then another dream seemed to surface in his mind, the one that spoke of all the horror that happened when he was corrupted by darkness, when the only light that shone was the light of golden orbs and he knew what he had to do. A man of sorts stood in front of him, yet it wasn't exactly a man. More like a creature from the darkness. Just like he had become. Yet he knew that it was impossible to think of such things. He wasn't born from the darkness. No one was unless you yourself were a nobody. Yet there he stood, avoiding the one who was shooting what looked like wonderfully edged darts at his blackened figure. Yet the man had fallen to his dark hand, the essence drained away by the considerable power he was using. Yet for the one who faded away, he showed no sympathy, no regret and especially no guilt. It was almost as if the man…or rather nobody had deserved to die.

"Thinking of you wherever you are, we pray for our sorrows to end and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realise this wish…" It was part of a poem that he had read once before and revised rather frequently since then. It seemed almost like an obsession to him now and yet he knew that obsessions could turn dangerous. He had fallen in love with the writing, knowing who wrote the poem and who sent it to him and yet all he could think about was how delicate and yet lovely she seemed, not just upon the eyes but also in her personality. _Kairi…will you ever understand how I feel? I doubt it, _came another voice and yet the tone was his own and so was the words. The sky remained a clear blue, almost like the colour of his eyes yet to look upon them now would remove the spell they held upon people's hearts, almost as if they could look deeply into ones soul.

A tear fell from the crystal blue haze, down the left cheek that was tainted slightly by a blush that remained on his cheeks, tinting them with rouge. He was crying and yet he didn't exactly know why. He placed his hand upon the cheek that was slowly heating up from the emotions gathering inside him and yet when he pulled back his hand, he realised that his palm was covered in water. Had he really been crying that much? _Anything is possible but why cry over something you don't even understand? _The voice was directed at him now, yet the tone of it was still the same. "Who are you" would have been a silly question to ask his own thoughts, he knew that and yet something wasn't quite right. He shrugged it off suddenly as he felt the presence of someone walking towards the beach, where he was sitting, looking up at the sky…like he always seemed to now. There were a lot of questions that he wanted to know after seeing so many worlds. One of them was "Why was he picked to be the chosen owner of the true Keyblade?"

"Are you still here Sora?" A female voice had asked. He wiped the tears away from his face, getting rid of all the evidence of showing his own emotions before turning to the woman who pressed the palms of her hands against her hips, a small giggle dying to erupt from her dainty little mouth.

"Huh? Oh…uh…yeah, guess I have nothing better to do yet." He nodded, trying not to give into his own emotions there and then. A smile graced his face, one that didn't show the thoughts or the pain that remained hidden beneath his feet.

"Oh well, let's go see if we can find Riku. Bet he's up on the small island again…" She said before running off. He took one look at the small island before trying to catch up with the red head. Yet as he was running, he couldn't shake off the feeling of eyes watching him, one from the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Atomic Flux  
Chapter 2**

Something stirred and it was the most uncommon feeling of uncertainty that he felt as he lay there, motionless, unable to do anything but watch as the island around him fell to pieces…like what he had witnessed in the dreams. Yet this time, it felt so real. He squirmed slightly; wanting to be set free from his current hold but knew that it was impossible. He knew that if a nobody felt incomplete then it was obvious that there was something wrong, something that was now affecting both him and Sora. Opening his eyes, he stared into oblivion, aware that he felt almost as if he was being pulled out of his current abode inside the mind of the Keyblade bearer. It often explained to anyone who had actually met him and why he was also a Keyblade bearer like Sora and King Mickey. Then again, was he really a somebody hiding in the form of a nobody? That was what he often asked himself.

**The thought lingered in his mind as he felt the other stir in his sleep, obviously just as disturbed as he was by the dream that spoke of the threat that was looming over Destiny Islands. Then a crack of thunder sounded outside, causing the other to wake, twin blue irises taking in the darkness around them as a shiver crept up both of their spines. He could feel the yawn that escaped from Sora's mouth, causing him to yawn as well yet he hardly ever slept since he really didn't need to. They both stood up, only the one completely aware that they weren't exactly one person but two in their own right, before walking over to the window. Something was happening outside, something that seemed oddly familiar and yet so alien. Roxas had never witness the destruction of a world before and yet Sora had. Yet was this real, or was it just another vision. Then he woke up in bed again and he pretty much confirmed that it was only a vision…yet it felt so real.**

With a yawn, he awoke to the sound of silence as it seemed to close in around him, the dream disturbing him into thinking that maybe, just maybe the world was going to be destroyed like it was so long ago under the threat of the heartless – mindless beings that stole the hearts from an unwilling victim. They were the darkness in people's hearts. Everyone had darkness in his or her hearts, even he did. That was why his nobody – Roxas was born. It was strange to meet your nobody and join with him, realizing that he was most possibly your dark side. Then again, Sora knew what his dark side was like, had seen it in a dream that had chilled him to the bone yet he remained completely oblivious to the shouts that came from outside his window until he heard the shuffling of someone climbing up to the sill. It was rather unexpected and yet on some level of his subconscious he was expecting such a visit.

"Sora!" A shot of silver reached his eyes first and yet he recognised the gentle, smooth and yet friendly voice of Riku, his best friend just like Kairi except in honest truth, he had known Riku a lot longer than the girl he was having strange feelings. Reaching down to give a hand to the man who was struggling slightly as he climbed to the sill, he lifted him up with the help of a renewed strength that was odd and yet comforting. The other looked at him rather questioningly almost as if the person who helped him up wasn't the friend he once knew.

"Thanks…" The words slipped from the mouth of the other before they both seemed to sit on the bed, far too late to do anything except go out to the island and yet the tide was too far out to actually travel.

"No problem Riku…"

**"No problem Riku…" The words tumbled from the mouth of the other, almost as if they were his own. Roxas didn't really know how to feel towards the silver haired male who seemed almost as if he were lost in thought and yet when he felt his fist collide playfully and yet painfully to his chest, he let out a slight "whoa!" before realizing that the voice was beginning to slightly sound like his own. When he had lived a lie in the computerized version of Twilight Town, he had realized something that was odd when speaking into a machine that recorded your own voice – the outcome always sounded extremely weird to you or worse in that case. Riku gave him another questioning look before he felt Sora respond by tackling the other male onto the floor in a playful manner before a door closed not so far from his room and they both knew that someone was coming. If it was someone of course.**

"Hide!" Sora whispered almost frantically, watching as the other crawled under the bed before jumping back into his own, pretending to snore lightly just as the door opened a slight bit. When realizing that it was possible that he was asleep, the door closed once more and footsteps began to fade away before he opened his eyes, jumping off the bed and helping Riku crawl out from under it.

"That…was too close…" Riku said before walking towards the window. "Something tells me a better go…"  
A sad look etched across Sora's face before he nodded, waving at his friend as he climbed back down from the sill, shouting "Goodbye!" before running off into the distance. A look of fiery disdain crept up on Sora's face as he looked back at the door. He was sixteen years old, the Keyblade bearer and still he was treated like a child in his own home.

**A slight tear would have dropped from his eyes had he been in his own body and yet he wasn't but he could feel the fiery hate building up inside the other. From what he had heard, it was natural for an adolescent to go through a time where they hated their parents for being too over-protective or not protective enough until they realized that the time with their parents was over and that they had to find other ways to live. However, Roxas honestly thought that that odd fact of life, like so many others, was cruel on the adolescent who still depended on his or her parents. Then again, why was it that as soon as they reached the right age, they had to move out just so that their parents could sort out finances or sell off the house in general? It was a cruel world and he wanted no part of it and yet as soon as he thought that, something strange happened, a sense of being pulled yet he was no longer in the body of the adolescent but his own. **

**Authors notes: Hardly anyone comments. Please comment on this whether you like it or not. Just give me your views of teh story in general.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She had been worried for him these past few days since he and Riku came back to the island but she never really let on how she felt. His mother had let her into the house, in hopes of possibly using her as a way to shift him from his bed but Kairi knew Sora better than that. The easiest way to wake him from his slumber was usually to push him out of bed. After all, that was what Sora seemed to hate the most right now. However as she reached the door, she knew that something wasn't right inside the room. The sound of sobbing reached her ears and another voice. Putting her hand on the door, she tried to twist it but was surprised at the strength that was being put against the knob.

"Sora? Please let me in." She wanted to see if her best friend was okay, wanted to know what was happening that he was obviously keeping from his parents but all her voice spoke of was concern, concern for something she knew that might be linked to Naminé and Roxas.

Someone shuffled a little inside, almost as if something was in there trying to hide from her before the door opened, revealing the slightly teary eyed face of the boy that she shared mixed feelings for as it were since she had been thinking about him a lot lately.

"Kairi?"

**Hiding wasn't something that he chose to do but he did it anyway, for Naminé as it were. The closet was dark, perhaps a little to dark for his liking since he had been confined in darkness for quite a while now but all he really wished for was for Sora to be happy. Yet he knew that since he had appeared, that would never happen, not until he became one with Sora once more. Even then though, he felt in complete. In a strange sense, he felt as if he needed her once again trying to guide him for the only one who could help him was Naminé and yet she was possibly happy from being complete with Kairi. He didn't know and that was what made him choke down the sob that was rising from inside of him, one that wanted to give him away to the girl who was standing outside Sora's door. Sora…I'm sorry, he thought as he stayed within the darkness, even as the girl went away, I don't deserve to be known.**

"Roxas…you can come out now…" The voice was strained, he knew that. He could feel his vocal cord pulling on it but he didn't give into his own emotions, even when he saw the other step out rather uncertainly from the closet in which he had taken up temporary residence for when someone came into the room. It would have made things complicated if anyone saw them together but that was going to be sorted. Well he hoped that it would be sorted out quickly anyway. However he knew that these things took time when it actually came to the "sorting" before the actual "event" or "finale". That was what he had come to learn when he was travelling from world to world to restore what the heartless had taken away – Peace. Yet it was taken away from the worlds again when the nobodies had tried to use Kingdom Hearts as a way to gain the hearts that they needed…just so that they could feel…alive.

"**Roxas…you can come out now…" It was a command although quite gentle and he didn't take too well to commands. All he really wanted was to stay within the closet, hide from the world but he knew he had to get out of there. Opening the door slightly, he took one step out even as the blazing sun nearly blinded him. He put his hand up above his eyes so that he could see before taking another step out. It was an odd, fluid with that could only be described as rather enchanting. He knew that but in his true nature, he was anything but a knight in shining armour or a prince whose heart was as vibrant and full of dreams, wishes that needed to be fulfilled. He was a nobody who shouldn't have existed, shouldn't have felt the need to embrace the other as tears slipped down his purely innocent face but he did and he didn't feel any regrets.**

**Yet when the other looked at him in confusion, he made sure that the contact was used only to calm him down, to prevent the tears that made the boy look so innocent from slipping down his radiant, warm cheek. Releasing his arms from the boy, he handed him a tissue in pure kindness except what did kindness actually feel like. Then another knock at the door alerted them. He took to the closet once more just as the boy wiped his eyes and opened the door. **

**Authors notes: Sorry not as long as the other two.**


End file.
